Naruto jeopardy
by Shinka-chan
Summary: Naruto characters go Jeopardy! What can happen... Chappie 2- Neji, Kiba and a very pervy Anko
1. Hinata Naruto and Sai

(Jeopardy theme plays. Camera shows the contestants and oust)

Bob (oust) -"Hello and Welcome to Naruto Jeopardy. I'm your oust, Bob. Tonight, our contestants are (camera shows contestants) Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto and Sai."

Hinata-"H-H-H-Hi…"

Naruto-"Dattebayo!"

Sai-"…"

Bob-"Tonight's topics are: Japan history, Former Presidents, Animals, World Cities, Books and Vehicles. Ms. Hyuuga, you have control of the board.

Hinata-"I-I-I choo-o-se A-Animals, for 2-200"

Bob-"Very well. You're clue is this animal does "Woof Woof" (Naruto presses the buzz)

Naruto-"What is Kiba, dattebayo"

Bob-I'm sorry, that's a wrong answer. Ms. Hyuuga, Mr. Sai, do you know the answer (Hinata presses the buzz)

Hinata-"W-w-what is A-Akamaru?

Bob- I'm sorry, that's a wrong answer. Mr. Sai? (Sai presses the buzz)

Sai- What is dick?

Bob- I'm sorry, that's a wrong answer. Mr. Uzumaki, you have control of the board.

Naruto- I take Japan History for 400, dattebayo

Bob- Okay, your clue is this country is know for "the land of the rising sun" (Hinata presses the buzz)

Hinata-W-W-W-What is J-J-J-J-Jamaica?

Bob-You got to be kidding me. (Sai presses the buzz)

Sai- What is my dick

Bob- That isnt a country, Mr. Sai *sigh* Mr. Uzumaki, you still have control of the board

Naruto- (looks blankly at the board) Erm…I take…Ramen for 500

Bob- That isnt a topic, Mr. Uzumaki

Naruto- Aw…(looks sad at the floor)…then I take Vehicles for 200

Bob- This car was born in Italy (looks to a confused Naruto, a expressionless Sai and a blank Hinata)

Naruto- (presses the buzz) What is ramen?

Bob- No, that is a wrong answer. (Hinata presses the buzz)

Hinata- W-W-W-What is J-J-J-Jamaica?

Bob- No that is a wrong answer (Sai presses the buzz)

Sai- What his your dick?

Bob- No, that is a wrong answer. Mr. Sai, you got control of the board

Sai-I take Dicks of the World for 400

Bob- That isnt a topic, Mr. Sai

Sai- Aw…Then I take Universal Genitalian for 200

Bob- Lets just end the show for today. See you tomorrow for more Naruto Jeopardy

**What did you think? Please tell me! **

**Click the green button and make me happy!**


	2. Neji Kiba and Anko

**Shinka- Itachi, wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Itachi- Do I have a choice?**

**Shinka- No.**

**Itachi *sighs* Shinka-chan does not owns Naruto and Jeopardy**

**Shinka-…and flavoured condoms!**

**Itachi- What? What does that even has to do with the story?**

**Shinka- It doesn't, I'm just sayin'**

**Itachi- *sighs* Shinka-chan does not owns Naruto, Jeopardy or flavoured condoms**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Jeopardy theme plays. The camera show the oust)

Bob- Hi, I'm your oust, Bob. Today, our contestants are: Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Mitarishi (?) Anko (camera shows contestants)

Neji- Hmph

Kibo- (peace sign) Yo!

Anko- Hi, homies (waves for the camera)

Bob- Now, tonight's topics are Pens, European Countries, Pigs, Human Anatomy, Sexuality and Animals. Mr Neji, you have control of the board

Neji- I'll take…European Countries for 200

Bob- Your clue is: What country do you talk French (Kiba presses the buzz)

Kiba- What is spain?

Bob- Sorry, that's a wrong answer (Neji presses the buzz)

Neji- What is Germany?

Bob- That's a wrong answer (Anko presses the buzz)

Anko- Hi there (winks at Bob)

Bob- (sweat drops) Mr Hyuuga you still have control of the board

Neji- Ill take Human Anatomy

Bob- What is the difference between a man and a woman?

Neji- (looks confuse) (Kiba presses the buzz)

Kiba- Girls have bigger bobbies!

Anko- Oh yes we have, ! (does pelvic movement)

Bob- No, the answer its wrong (Anko presses the buzz) (zipping sound)

Anko- That's the difference!

Neji and Kiba- (stare)

Bob- Ms. Mitarashi, can you please put you pants back on?

Anko- NO! I refuse!

Kiba- Dude…

Neji- What?

Kiba- Do you fill your pants getting tighter?

Neji- Uh…uhm!

Anko- (throws pants to the audience and starts taking under wear) I'm not wearing underwear today…

Neji and Kiba- OH MY KIRA! (faints)

Bob- SECURATY! (Securaty takes Anko away)

Anko- I WILL RAPE YOUUUUUUUUU!

Bob- See you tomorrow for more Naruto Jeopardy!


End file.
